


Kindred Spirits

by notjustmom



Series: Pepperony Week 2019 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Tony and Pepper are soul mates.





	1. Chapter 1

“I want one.” Tony Stark declared as he watched Pepper Potts drive away from her interview.

“She seems exceptionally over-qualified for the position, if you don’t mind my saying so, sir,” JARVIS responded, as objectively as ever.

“Hire her.”

“Yes, sir.”

At the age of twenty-eight, Tony Stark had not only finally met his match, but his soul mate, though of course, he spent most of the next ten years denying what and who was right in front of him, until it was almost too late.

“Tony?”

“Nope.”

“You should be half-way to Afghanistan by now.”

“It’s my plane, it will wait for me, right?”

He looked up from the engine he was putting back together and met Pepper’s disappointed look with puppy dog eyes. It usually worked. Not this morning.

“What?”

“A few things before you leave.”

“Pep.”

“Tony. The Pollock? They need an answer.”

“What sayest thou? Is it a good example of his Spring period?”

She gritted her teeth as he grinned at her again. He had spent his youth in museums all over the world and he knew art just as well if not better than the engines that he tinkered with on a regular basis to keep boredom at bay. 

“You know -”

“Yes, Pep, I know - sorry - this trip - just have a bad feeling about it.”

“So ask Obie to go this time.”

“No. I told him I would do it, last one. I hate the sand and the weather, but I do love to show off. Buy the Pollock. Haggle a bit if it will make you feel better about it. I want it. I neeeeed it.”

She rolled her eyes at him and handed him his espresso.

“I have the distinct feeling you are trying to get rid of me.”

“I am. I have plans.”

“Plans?” He narrowed his eyes at her. “I don’t like when you have plans without me.”

She raised an eyebrow at him as he tossed back his coffee then handed the cup back to her. “I am allowed to have plans on my birthday.”

“Right, that is today. You did get the package I left for you on your desk?”

“I did, indeed. It’s perfect. Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

“You’re quite welcome, Ms. Potts.” He grinned at her then kissed her lightly, and groaned as he looked at his watch. “Rhodey’s gonna -”

“Kill you. Go!”

“Happy Birthday, Ms. Potts. I love you.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. Love you, too.”

“Tony.” Pepper mumbled in her sleep, then grumbled as she realized she had fallen asleep at her desk, waiting for him to call after his demonstration. She looked at her phone, set to Afghanistan time. She hated when he made these yearly trips, he was just too far away, and with his mouth and famous name, he was asking for trouble. It was 11 in the morning in Afghanistan. She should have heard -

She shivered as her phone buzzed in her hand, not the blast of ACDC she was hoping to hear, but Rhodey’s ringtone, standard military issue like everything else about him. Some days she wondered how he and Tony ever became friends, let alone best friends though opposites attract - it was true of her and Tony, she had to admit to herself. She bit her lip, then sighed as she answered the call.

“Rhodey.”

“Pepper.”

“Don’t tell me you’re sorry. Tell me you know where he is.”

“He’s alive. At least he was yesterday. We got a video an hour ago. I had to get it confirmed that it was him. Red tape. He’s hurt, but alive.”

“I’m getting on the first plane.”

“Pep. He’s going to need you there, taking care of things. I’m not coming home without him. He’s going to come home, Pepper.”

She muted the phone for a moment and swore a blue streak, then cleared her throat and unmuted the phone again and lifted the phone to her ear. “I know he will, Rhodey. I know, because he has to.”

“I am sorry, Pepper.”

“Yeah, Rhodey, I know. Just bring him home."


	2. Chapter 2

“You have family to get back to, Stark?” Yinsen asked quietly.

“Her name is Pepper,” Tony whispered then closed his eyes as Yinsen placed the arc reactor into his chest, and they both let out a sigh of relief as the soft blue light slowly came to life. “Thank you, my friend.”

“You will make it home to her, son. Just a bit of faith, Tony, and you will make it home to your Pepper.”

“Happy?” Pepper checked her watch again and sighed impatiently.

“Just a couple more minutes, Pepper. There, there it is - see?”

She got out of the car and squinted up at the bright California sky, in search of the cargo plane. Finally, yes, there it was, a tiny speck slowly became larger, and she wondered at the tightness in her chest that she hadn’t let herself acknowledge the last three months, but felt it now, minutes before she would see him again. 

She put her hand over her mouth as she watched him take Rhodey’s arm, and hold on tightly as he pushed himself up from the wheelchair, then carefully made his way down the ramp. He looked around until he finally spotted her, and the tears that she had managed to keep in check for nearly a quarter of a year fell unabated. When she opened her eyes again, he was drawing her carefully into his chest, and whispering into her hair, “It's okay, Pep, I’m home. I’m home, love.”

She laid her fingers over his heart and looked up at him. "Long story, and I will tell you everything, I promise, but first -"

"Let me guess. Cheeseburgers?" She suggested with a grin, and he shook his head at her, then leaned down and brushed a gentle kiss over her lips. She reached up into his hair and gently pulled him closer then whispered against his cheek. "God, I missed you, Mr. Stark."

"I missed you, too, Ms. Potts. You'll never know how much." 

She brushed a tear from his face, then cleared her throat and shook her head. "Cheeseburgers and then home?"

"Home. I wasn't sure -" his voice faltered and he looked away from her.

"Tony. Look at me." Pepper waited for him to meet her eyes, then nodded at him. "I never had any doubts that you would come home. Not one. You hear me? I always knew you would find your way back to me. Doesn't matter how. It just matters that you are here, do you hear me, Tony?"

He blinked at her, and she saw the light slowly return to his dark eyes. "Yes, Ms. Potts. I hear you." He grinned at her, then sighed and kissed her hard, yet sweetly, and she felt all of their shared fears and longing dissipate into the heat of the perfect summer day. She closed her eyes as their foreheads met and his good arm wrapped around her, and she didn't want to move. She couldn't bear to let him go, but after a moment, she pulled away from him and opened the car door, made sure he was settled into the seat, and buckled him in. He touched her face lightly and smiled at her. "Love you, Pep."

"Yeah, I love you, Tony." She kissed his forehead, then drew back and closed the door, then looked over at Rhodey and gave him an exhausted smile and finally made her way to the other side of the car, then dropped into the seat, and fell asleep against Tony's shoulder.


End file.
